Love or Duty? All for you
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: Edited version, and therefore better. Eirika is faced with an arranged marriage to Innes, can love truly conquer all? For Love or Duty, Seth will always be by her side, to protect her from everything, even himself. Set during the Reconstruction, Seth/Eiri
1. Too hot,

The day was unbearably hot at Castle Renais. It was scarcely noon, but Eirika had already discarded her dress and corset in favor of a light linen tunic and pants. She had the sleeves rolled up above her elbow and was contemplating cutting them off. It would be improper she knew, but the heat was well nigh intolerable. She was prepared to swear that the sun itself wasn't this hot.

In light of this, she was had taken up residence on the side of the fountain and sat there, contentedly soaking her feet, when the Frelian Envoy arrived.  
"Tana!" She exclaimed, seeing the blue haired princess arrive.  
"Eirika!" Tana responded, running over in a most unladylike fashion to embrace her oldest and dearest friend. The two princesses stood together, hugging and kissing and talking of the things that princesses talk about. The great war, their clothes (namely the subject of Eirika's sleeves and if Tana could have lend of a similar outfit), and eventually, politics.  
"So, Innes is to be king?" Eirika said, "I suppose you're pleased." Eirika said, knowing full well how bored her friend would be with the "pleasures" of the court. Tana laughed.  
"That much is true." The Wyvern rider laughed, "I'm really rather glad of that. But, it seems that even without any hold on the throne I'm still stuck on official business." Eirika nodded her head,  
"I'm aware of that. The Envoys from Rausten, Jehenna, Carcino and Grado will be here soon."  
"Cormag is coming from Grado." Tana said happily, smoothing her blue dress to sit on the edge of the fountain.  
"You must be excited." Erika teased gently, "I can imagine who will be coming from the other kingdoms." She smiled softly, "It will be nice to see them all again." Tana grinned widely.  
"I KNOW! I can't wait. Did you hear that Carcino and Jehenna have all their difficulties worked out? Saleh took over the council and has been working for peace with Joshua and Natasha."  
"So I had heard. It doesn't hurt that L'Archiel and Rennac are going to be married."  
"Are they really?" Tana chuckled, "Has anyone told him?" Eirika nearly doubled over with laughter.  
"Probably not." The princesses say there laughing as girls do. A mist came over Tana's eyes and she sighed dreamily,  
"I know who I shall marry." the Frelian noble said softly, "Its already been agreed upon." she smiled, "Cormag. It's been decided that the union will greatly strengthen ties between our two nations and Cormag's such a sweetie." Eirika almost fell down laughing. In all their years of knowing one another, she had never before seen the Frelian princess speak with such...love in her voice. The way she said Cormag's name was almost like a sigh itself, as if the name alone could sustain her.

"But what about you Eirika?" Tana asked, running a hand through her friend's aquamarine locks, "Who would you have?"  
"I...I don't...that is..." Eirika blushed profusely for a moment, "There is Someone but-"  
"Princess Eirika, Princess Tana" The chatting girls were interrupted by the gentle yet commanding voice of Seth, the Silver Knight. Eirika's face reddened severely and nearly jumped to face him.  
"Y-Yes Seth?" Eirika responded after taking a moment to regain her composure, "What is it?" The knight's face was a stoic mask as he looked at the younger girl.  
"Your brothers wishes to see you both in the throne room. The other Envoys have arrived, and the meeting will begin soon."  
"I see." Eirika said, "I thought I didn't have to go. Not that I'm not happy to attend." she added as a quick after thought, slightly disheartened at the idea of leaving her fountain and the cool water therein.  
"You must, Princess. This meeting..." Tana noticed that for an instant, the General's mask slipped, but was immediately replaced. "Concerns your future. There is a dress prepared in your room." He bowed and waited patiently to escort her to her chambers.

"I guess I must get ready." Eirika said, standing up. She kissed Tana's cheeks lightly and walked to her bedroom, Seth close behind.

Seth was not standing too far from Eirika's closed bedroom door, waiting for her to emerge so her could escort her to the meeting he desperately wanted them both to be able to avoid. For the first time in his life, he was nervous. Truly nervous. Not afraid as he had been during Eirika's first battle, not anxious as he was those few days during the siege of Renais, but nervous. The Silver Knight bowed his head in contemplation, allowing his stoic appearance to drop for a short moment. The meeting today, was to decide on Eirika's suitors...and, he steeled himself for a mental blow, future husband. Seth was distraught, not that he'd ever admit it. Ever since he joined the royal guard, the young princess had had a hold on his heart. She was always brave, always sweet, everything a fairytale princess was. He was duty bound to protect her, to hold her closer to him than his own life. And he had.

He had watched her grow with what he had assumed was brother-like affection. However, now his mind was filled with doubt. She was beautiful. There was no denying that. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved like a breeze through the castle. The gentle way she stood when looking out a window, the way she tossed her head back in laughter, the sparkle in her eyes, she was absolutely breathtaking. Thoughts of her had been hounding his dreams since the war began. No, he corrected himself, before then. And they weren't dreams brothers had. It had always been Seth she was closest too. She would seek him out, him alone of all the soldiers and guards. In fact, King Fado had appointed Seth as the twins' special guardian BECAUSE of his affection for the girl. It was wrong of him, to love her. Seth knew this. Wrong that he, a lowly knight, should love the Princess, wrong too, that he should love the girl who had placed so much trust in him. But he couldn't deny it any longer. She had admitted to him that she loved him, and he had lied and said he didn't feel the same. He had broken her heart for duty. He was duty-bound to stay with her, duty bound to hold her dearer than his own life, and duty-bound not to think of her as anything more than his Queen.

"Seth?" The soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. In an instant his stoic mask was resumed.  
"Yes Princess?" He asked, looking up to face Eirika. Her eyes were concerned, loving, and they made him feel guilty.  
"Are you alright?" She asked, reaching out and touching his arm with butterfly-light fingers.  
"Of course." He lied, she looked so lovely in the soft white gown. It hurt him just to look at her. Unable to meet the Princess' gaze he extended an arm, "We will be late Princess."


	2. Annoucement

_"We'll be late." _

Erika took her Knight's arm, for a moment allowing herself to pretend that he wasn't leading her to official business, but as a lover. Little did she know that Seth had a similar wish. However, he knew what awaited in the throne room. It hurt him to know that this meeting would further prevent any chance of letting Eirika know how he felt, how he would always feel. But, he chided himself, he had closed that door in the war and she deserved happiness. She deserved someone who could and would make her happy. She didn't need to know how he longed for her. How he longed to pull her to him in a soft embrace, a lover's embrace. To press his lips to hers, to tell her how lovely she looked. To whisper in her ear that he would always be beside her.

Eirika was smiling innocently, half-leaning on Seth humming to herself. _How nice it would be, to be a normal maid. To be able to love as I would choose, and to be loved in return._ She pictured, just for an instant, walking down to market with Seth. Laughing gently, maybe reaching up to place a soft kiss on his lips. So sweet a dream.

Lamentably, she was soon snapped back to reality by the sound of the heavy oaken doors opening to the throne room. Sitting on what was once his father's throne, looking, slightly more uncomfortable than usual, sat Ephraim. Upon seeing his twin the young king smiled slightly, motioning to the smaller throne on his right side. Eirika and Seth walked up, Seth bowed and stood slightly behind the two chairs after Eirika had been seated. Around the room, sitting in chairs of various sizes were the envoys from the neighboring kingdoms. Eirika grinned and waved discreetly at Tana who was sitting beside her brother Innes. Tana responded with a similar motion, and for it received a very stern look from the Frelian king. Erika surveyed the other nobles, old friends, every one of them.

L'Archiel from Rausten was accompanied by Dozla, her faithful guard and a somewhat disheartened looking Rennac. Joshua had accepted the Jehenna throne and was accompanied by Natasha, the new queen. Cormag and Dussel were representing the republic of Grado, though rumor was going around that Dussel might become the new Emperor. Eirika grinned to see Tana holding Cormag's hand. Myrrh was sitting on Ephraim's left, clearly glad to have his company again. The young dragon was beaming and fidgeting like a child, evidently Ephraim had promised to play with her once this was all over. Saleh was beside her, the mage smiled a secret smile at the dragon's happiness.

"Right." Ephraim's voice rang out through the hall, "Everyone I assume knows why we're here." He spoke as one many times his age. Both Eirika and Seth noticed the worried look on the young king's face.  
"Um...I don't." Eirika said softly. Seth closed his red eyes for a moment and tensed, letting out a single deep breath, steadying himself for a blow he knew was to come. No one noticed but Eirika. The princess felt her heart tighten, _Seth... _it held on to the name. Every atom in her screamed the name she loved, the man she cherished. The man she knew would never feel the same. After all, Seth was a great general. He had known her since she was a child and he a new recruit. How young she must be to him, how childish. She let out a light sigh, knowing that he probably viewed her as a younger sister, or worse, a ward. Someone he had to always protect, a child. He had rejected her before, her heart had never quite mended after that.

Ephraim let out a sigh, "Eirika...you aren't going to like this." He whispered to his twin. The girl looked at him, puzzlement in her blue eyes. The boy-king cleared his throat, "I've called the meeting because..." he paused, " after much discussion, it has been decided that, Princess Eirika of Renais is to marry King Innes of Frelia. That bonds of friendship might be strengthened by bonds of blood." Eirika's heart froze. WHAT?she wanted to scream, INNES! WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS? Instead, she took a deep breath and tried to smile. She looked at Innes, he had been her friend for years. She had had a childhood crush on him. It was Innes, how bad could it be? Her mind tried to rationalize this, but soon gave up and she felt tears brimming in her eyes.

"May...May I be excused Majesty?" She asked quietly. Ephraim nodded, and then watched helplessly as his sister fled the room. Tana moved to stand, to chase, but Cormag kept a hold of her hand. Natasha and Joshua exchanged knowing looks with each other and then with Ephraim. Seth, stood there. Rooted to the floor with sorrow and a horrid, gut-wrenching feeling. His face was the normal calm look everyone associated with the Silver Knight of Renais. All but his eyes, they betrayed everything he felt. Across the room, he felt eyes on him. Saleh and Myrrh were watching him intently. For a minute, Seth worried that the two knew everything. _Nonsense. _He corrected himself, Myrrh just knew something was bothering him.

"When is the wedding to be?" asked L'Archeil, ever the impatient one.  
"Um..." Ephraim responded. "Well, er...we..." he took a deep breath.  
"After the reconstruction is complete." said Innes sharply. "We can not expect Eirika to leave her home this way." Seth looked around the room at the nods and murmurs of agreement. He couldn't tolerate this anymore. Why wasn't Innes chasing her? Why did they all sit here, discussing a marriage they knew she didn't want, while Eirika was undoubtedly crying.

"Majesty." He whispered into Ephraim's ear.  
"Yes Seth?"  
"May I have leave to find Princess Erika?" Ephraim gave him a relieved look and nodded.  
"Please do."


	3. Almost

_"Please do." _

Seth moved quickly from the room, nearly sprinting. He was more than a little eager to be away from everyone. The sun was still high in the sky, making the courtyard nearly unbearable, particularly in his armor. Keeping to the shade he moved along the courtyard walls, towards his room. As he walked, he looked at the ancient walls. It was so easy to tell where the castle had been ravaged, soot marks on stones, places where the walls had yet to be reconstructed. Seth didn't dwell on the sad events that had caused such damage. The paladin was never one for wondering about the what-ifs of life. Save when it came to one beautiful woman with long blue hair and a soft smile. _Stop it, Seth. _He commanded himself, _You have no place thinking such things. _But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help thinking about her any more than he could help breathing. If he willed himself to hard to stop, he would die.

First things first, he walked to his room to remove his armor and change into a tunic not stained by sweat before searching for the princess. His thoughts were preoccupied with where she might be, so he could limit his search time. He was so focused that it took him a moment to notice her as he went to unlock the door to his room.

"Seth?" no reply, "Seth?" still nothing. With a sigh, Eirika put one hand on the paladin's arm, "Seth?"  
"Oh, Princess." said the slightly surprised knight. "I'm sorry, I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. Did you need something?" The wooden door opened, "I was just on my way to look for you." He lifted his face to look her in the eyes, and was forced to call in every ounce of willpower he had.

Eirika's eyes were shining with the tears she dared not let fall. He white gown hugged her body in a way that made the paladin go weak at the knees, and to top it all off, when she spoke his name, there was such...need in it. Such terrible, terrible need. A need his mind wanted desperately to deny he felt.  
"Seth...can...can I talk to you?" He nodded and let the door close. _Always proper, _Erika thought sadly, _Even...Even if I were lucky, Seth would never...  
_"Of course." His voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Can we...go inside..." the girl asked nervously, "Its really hot and you look like you're going to die in all that armor." Seth nodded curtly and pushed open the door again, holding it for her. Shyly, delicately, Eirika entered the room, the Silver knight behind her.

The room was average sized. It had a bed, a dresser, weapon-rack, armor rack, desk and chair. No excess furniture, the room was plain, simple, pure, much like the man who inhabited it. Eirika sat down on the chair and looked at Seth who was messing with the clasps on his armor.  
"Do you want any..." Erika stopped mid question, not wanting the "no" she knew was coming, and stood up, walking over to him. "Let me help." She reached up and undid his gorge, Setting it down on the bed.  
"Thank you," Seth said as calmly as he could while he removed his gauntlets. Eirika slid her hands to his sides and undid the clasps on the breast plate, setting it with the growing pile, then she began to untie his bracers. Her nimble hands worked quickly, having no trouble with the knots. She smiled softly to herself, _This is something that I would do as his wife..._ Seth's thoughts were traveling along a similar track, and he felt a blush try to reach his cheeks. He fought it away, kneeling down to undo his legs. It didn't take long to get them off and set with the new pile of shining blue armor.

"Princess, if you would turn around for a moment so I can change tunics."  
"Oh...of course." She obediently turned away, Seth pulled off his sweaty Gambian and selected a soft blue tunic from the dresser. Like the teenager she was, Eirika snuck a glance at him. Her cheeks turned a hot red as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. His body was perfectly toned from years of fighting. She could make out the scar from Valter's lance, the fateful day when her father had...had. Erika practically leapt from the chair, wrapping her arms around Seth's bare chest. He stood up suddenly, this time unable to stop the blush. Behind him, clutching his back he could feel the princess' breathing, fast paced, matching his own. Her soft hands were cool against his flesh. _Eirika... _Seth knew that he'd have done almost anything to keep her hands there, touching him. Those soft, gentle hands of the woman he loved. They stood there for a moment, Eirika, holding Seth, the Silver Knight holding a blue tunic and blushing. Finally, she let go. Seth let the tunic drop to the floor. He spun around to look at the woman he loved. She was looking up at him, a hot red blush to match his own on her cheeks.

"Seth..." She whispered, taking a step towards him. "Seth I..."  
"Eirika?" Ephraim's voice ruined the moment. "Eirika?" She sped from the room, a moment later Ephraim poked his head in.  
"Seth...have you seen Erika?" The Knight just slid on his tunic,  
"I think she went to her room." Seth kept his face turned away from the young king, well aware of the hot blush on his cheeks, the love in his eyes. _That would ruin everything._

He knew Ephraim was his friend, and as his friend he would help the paladin gain the woman he loved. However, Ephraim was the king, and as the KING he was responsible to Renais first, and to that end Eirika would marry Innes.  
"Really?" Ephraim said, "Thanks, I feel like an ass for earlier I mean, really I...Seth? Are you alright?"


	4. A King's Issue

_"Seth? Are you alright?" _

Ephraim left the room after Seth gave him a quick, lying, nod. The new ruler sighed as he walked. He really didn't want to marry Eirika off, particularly not to Innes. The two kings had been friends for years, but...he sighed again, Eirika wasn't a pet. He didn't like this business of giving her away, she wasn't his to give. The attempt to explain this to Innes, or any of the older council men in either kingdom, had been a total failure.  
_"Not yours to give?" they had scoffed, "How else are you to ensure an alliance? You're the KING majesty, whatever there is, is yours to give to whom you will."  
"I had the same thoughts when arranging Tana's marriage." Innes said, "But if you CAN'T..." he mocked,  
"Tana is in LOVE with Cormag, King Innes." Ephraim glowered, using the title in hopes of making some emphasis, "Eirika is not in love with YOU." Ephraim pointed out._ The argument continued for several weeks, and finally Ephraim gave in. Now he looked back at the conversation and regretted it even more than he had originally. To have upset his sister this much, Ephraim sickened himself. More than anything, he wanted her to be happy. She WAS in love, he knew that much. He didn't know who, but he had seen her eyes grow soft while she was alone, heard her hum softly to herself as she stood beside the window. He sighed again, praying she could forgive him.

"Majesty?" he heard Forde's voice from behind him.  
"Oh! Forde!" He said happy to have run into someone NOT a noble for the first time that day, "How are you? How's Franz?" The Cavalier grinned at his king and gave him a painfully flourished bow.  
"Good and better." He said cheerily, "Franz is up for promotion to Captain of the Royal Guard, he plans to propose to Amelia next Tuesday and one of my paintings got into the gallery." Ephraim clapped his friend on the back,  
"That's excellent Forde!" Ephraim smiled, happy for the company of his old friend. The two men smiled and laughed about random things, mostly Forde's younger brother Franz who was working on becoming more like his idol Seth.  
"I'm just waiting for the day he dyes his hair red and starts wearing blue." Forde said, laughing, Ephraim doubled over in a very un-kingly manner, holding his sides.  
"That...Would...Be...HILARIOUS!" He said, looking up and wiping a tear from his eyes, "Start wielding a lance and..." He stopped to see Eirika walking dream-like through the courtyard, headed towards the main gate.  
"Not telling the woman of his dreams how he feels?" Forde added, almost darkly. Ephraim nodded and sighed,  
"I'm marrying her to Innes." He kicked the dirt, "I'm desperate for a way out of this. Hell, if Seth would come out and say something maybe I could-" He watched as Eirika started out the gate alone, "Bugger all. Hang on a second, Forde." The knight nodded, his mind scheming away, is it often did.  
"EIRIKA!" Ephraim shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"  
"Out..." She responded, coldly but just as loud. Forde and Ephraim exchanged knowing looks. "TAKE SETH WITH YOU! JUST TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE!" The king "ordered", Eirika bowed her head and walked back.

"Think it'll work?" The king asked. Forde nodded,  
"I really hope so."  
"Well, if not, I've got another idea."  
"Excellent. Right, well, I've got to go Ephraim...I mean your Majesty..." Forde said,  
"If its just us, Ephraim is fine. Oh, hunting party, tomorrow at dawn. Tell Franz."  
"Yes sir." Forde bowed and left, as Eirika walked up.

"Eirika..." Ephraim said softly, all humor forgotten as he looked at the sad girl. He cupped his sister's face, looking into her hurt filled eyes.  
"Yes, Majesty?" It hurt him, to have her of all people call him that. He half wondered if she did it on purpose, because she was so disgusted to call him "brother." Not that he could blame her if she was.  
"Are you...are you all right?"  
"Fine sir." She said, not looking her twin in the eye. Ephraim felt his heart breaking,  
"I'm sorry Eirika...I..." She cut him off and gave him a forced smile.  
"Don't apologize, Ephraim. Innes is an old friend and...I'm sure I'll be very..." she stopped, "happy."  
"Eirika." The king pulled his twin into an embrace, "You have until Renais is rebuilt." He said softly, "I'll try...I don't know how, but I'll introduce Innes to other women...maybe..." she cut him off again,  
"Don't be silly." she kissed his cheek and smiled, "You did what you thought was right."  
"I was wrong." he conceded. She nodded, and then she left to find Seth and continue on her way to town. "Eirika!" He called out.  
"Yes?"  
"Try not to be out too late. There's a hunting party tomorrow morning, I'll need Seth. And, well, you should probably come along."  
"Okay." She nodded again, and walked out of sight. Ephraim smiled.

Ephraim watched the two leave, saw the way Eirika moved with him to the stable to saddle Seth's white mare. The way Seth helped her into the saddle. _Could it be that this mystery man? Could Erika be in love with Seth? _He beamed, if so, everything should work out perfectly. He loved it when plans went smoothly.

Seth helped Erika onto the mare's back. The princess sat side-saddle, her long white gown blowing gracefully in the wind. Seth, in his pale blue tunic, mounted the horse and sat behind his princess, arms on either side, holding the reins. Ephraim watched as Erika held onto the beast's snowy mane, and looked up at Seth.  
"Ephraim wants us to go hunting tomorrow." She told him, "So we can't be out too late." The paladin nodded and the horse began to trot forward.

"How'd it go, your majesty?" Forde asked, reappearing at his king's side.  
"Great." The King grinned like a boy who had just gotten a new toy, "Have fun you two!" He shouted at the riders.


	5. Market

_"Have fun you two!" _

Ephraim's words rang in Eirika's head as she and Seth galloped off the castle grounds. She was pressed tight against him, his heart-beat like a lullaby matching in time with the hoof beats of his beloved steed. His tunic was soft cotton weave with silk embroidery along the cuffs. She recognized the pattern, she had stitched it, years ago. Her nursemaid had made her learn to embroider, and had set her to practice. The young princess had accidentally stolen Seth's favorite tunic and embroidered a simple chain around the edges. She had expected him to be angry at her mistake and the poor craftsmanship, but, Seth just took it, and thanked her. He still wore it, it was still his favorite top, even though they never spoke of her accidental gift again. He had almost out grown it, but wore it still.

The Silver Knight was silent as they rode, his eyes remaining firmly ahead of him. She was soft against his chest, warm, he could feel his heart-beat speeding up as they rode. _Shit_ Seth thought, noticing his heart's change in pace, he snapped the reins, speeding up his mount to make it less apparent that SHE was the cause of it all. She fit so well there. The perfect size and shape to ride with him. Everything about her fit with him, no wonder his heart pumped when she was near.

_Have fun..._she sighed _But I'm too be wed, and besides..._She was pulled out of her thoughts by Seth. The horse had stopped, but they weren't quite to the town yet. Erika looked up at Seth in confusion.  
"Seth?" She asked.  
"Princess, is something the matter?" The paladin held her shoulders, propping her up. Eirika could feel the blush on her cheeks, rising from her throat as she stared into the eyes she had long idolized. Soft, kind eyes, with a strength of character she had seen in no other orbs. Eyes that at that moment were filled with all the love in the world.  
"Um...no..." She muttered, looking away. Seth smiled slightly at her blush, at her lie. She was lying for the same reason he was, for the same reason he sped up the horse. Lying because this was no fairy story. This was...heartache.

_Why damn it? Why can't we be happy? I could make her happy, I could be everything she will ever need! _He couldn't stop the outraged thoughts, they nearly consumed him. The indignity of it all, he wanted to kiss her, to tell her that she was his as much as he was hers, but another thought emerged, as cold and placid as it was honest, _You're a knight Seth. The knight only marries the princess in fairy tales. The real world doesn't allow for true love, politics are more important. Your duty is to her, to Renais and to her brother. _He looked down, at the girl in his arms and his mask of stoicism returned. Duty first, he had sworn to protect her, even if that meant protecting her from himself, even if neither of them wanted that.

"Seth?"  
"Sorry Highness, I was wrapped up in my own thoughts for a moment. Shall we then?" He asked calmly.  
"Um...yes." And the two continued down the road. They didn't speak, they didn't look at one another. Erika looked straight ahead as the town grew closer. She watched people milling about the streets on market day, and longed to be one of them. If she were just a peasant, no one would care who she married. She could long for the commander of the army, and no one would care, he could hold her in his arms and kiss her, carry her away and no one would even blink an eye.

They dismounted as they entered town. Standing on either side of the white mare. Eirika had one hand on the beast's nose and was whispering into its cheek. Seth had the reins in his left hand hand and was looking firmly ahead of him for a hitching post or stable. They found one at long last and left the mare in the able hands of a boy who reminded both Eirika and Seth of Franz. He smiled up at the couple, young eyes beaming.

"Thanks Mister!" the kid exclaimed, taking the shiny silver coins from Seth's hand, Erika grinned at him, causing the kid to blush. Then, after being certain that the horse was in good hands, the two left the stable.  
"Thank you, Seth." Eirika smiled, "For coming with me."  
"It is an honor, my Lady."

The market place was crowded that day. Even in the extreme heat, peasants moved along the street, talking back and forth. Lovers walked hand in hand, old women exchanged gossip and scolded husbands and children while the kids played in the streets. Eirika kept close to Seth, leaning against him, breathing gently. The two looked at the stalls around them. Merchants were shouting about fine wares, purest silk gowns, finest fruits in all the world, the best livestock, sweetest breads and so on. Seth smiled as Eirika acted like a child, staring wide-eyed at some of the merchandise, dresses and gems from Rausten and Grado. Some of the weaponry caught Seth's eye, but for the most part he was content to watch Eirika behave in a rather un-princess like manner. The bottom of her skirt chased her legs playfully as she sped from stand to stand. Merchants hawked their wares at her. Young men complimented her, but quickly back away when they saw her silent companion. Seth followed a safe distance behind, looking at some of the wares. That's when he saw them.

Four items caught the Silver Knight's eye, two were twin necklaces, set in silver with an aquamarine stone in the middle, the back had room for an engraved message. The third was a dagger with gold inlay set in silver on the hilt, twisted into the shape of a rose. All sense of duty left Seth at that moment, double checking that Eirika wasn't looking, he gave the merchant the money and purchased his wares, hiding them away on his person, so she wouldn't notice.


	6. Restless Nights

The ride home was uneventful. Erika hummed softly to herself, Seth watched the road and stole glances at the beautiful woman in his arms. They reached Castle Renais as the sun set in the west, causing a dazzling display of colors to be reflected on the horizon. Eirika and Seth dismounted the white mare just outside the gates. As the paladin futzed with the saddle, the princess walked, mesmerized towards the horizon.

The sunset was a blaze of gold and purple, and Seth paused to watch her, the way the colors were reflected in the white linen of her dress gave the impression that Eirika was the sky, a canvas upon which the sun painted with so many shades. She was breathtaking and Seth couldn't tear his eyes away.  
Forde was watching as well, holding a pencil and sketch book as he walked along the castle battlements with Franz.  
"Brother!" The younger man said excitedly, tugging on Forde's arm, "Forde, look!" he pointed at the two figures outside the gates. Seth was watching Eirika intently, she had turned around to face him. She was half-silhouetted by the sun, and she looked like a goddess.  
"Franz." Forde whispered quietly, "Go help Seth unsaddle his horse, slowly. I need you to buy me as much time as you can." Franz nodded and hurried to do his brother's bidding. Forde sat down and began to hurriedly sketch the scene, making notes of color in the margins and willing himself to remember everything about the moment.

"Seth..." Eirika whispered softly, her voice to Seth seemed softer than a pleasant breeze, sweeter than the scent of fresh wild flowers. She took a timid step towards him. Seth handed the saddle to Franz and walked over to her. They stood but a breath apart, closer than was likely appropriate, but so far it felt like their hearts were being pulled out of their chests. Like magnets being drawn together.

On the roof top, Forde flipped over a new sheet and drew this one, altering it slightly, so Seth was holding his lover's elbows and her hands were on his chest, lips pressed together, as Forde knew they ought to be.

"Yes Princess?" Seth asked, though his voice seemed stuck in his throat. How lovely she was. How he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through that sea of hair, to trace her figure with his hands.  
"I...Its not important." She bowed and rushed to her room, batting tears from her eyes. Leaving Seth, speechless and standing alone as Franz lead his mare to the stable. The paladin collected himself and walked, calmly to his room.

When he arrived, he gently shut the door and pulled out the necklaces and dagger and set them neatly on the bed. The metal glinted red in the glow of the open window, Seth stared at them. What was he thinking? This was completely inappropriate, so why didn't he care? Taking a deep breath, the Silver Knight sat down and grabbed the first necklace and a small knife. Gently, slowly, he painstakingly carved into the aquamarine stone. He was up for several hours on the first necklace, several more on the second. Each cut was done with such love, such tenderness, he poured his love for the Princess into every stroke. Love, sorrow, pain, joy everything until the gems ceased to be aquamarine, swirling with colored minerals, and were instead his heart, swirling with emotion beneath a calm hard exterior. He placed the dagger with his armor before lying down to sleep for the next two hours until dawn, soothed somewhat in the creation of a gift he wasn't sure he would give.

* * *

Eirika fled to her room, and flung herself on the bed, weeping silently. Why Innes? Why not Seth? She wanted to get up, walked into the Knight's room and kiss him, tell him she loved him. She wanted to scream and protest at her fate. She lay there for a hour at least, likely more.

"Eirika?" Tana's voice echoed softly into the room. Erika quickly wiped away the tears, doing her best to hide the hurt.  
"Y-Yes Tana?" She managed shakily, Tana walked into the room. She wore a simple blue tunic, it went down to her knees, tied with a leather belt. She looked at Erika and noticed the tears.  
"Eirika..." She sat down beside the princess and pulled her into a hug, "oh no."  
"T- hic-Tana..." Erika managed, losing the battle against the tears, "I hic I hic I don't want to marry Innes..." She wept, clutching her best friend for support, "I'm...I'm in love with hic S-Seth..." Tana held her friend, stroking the girl's light blue hair and humming softly.  
"I'm sorry Eirika..." she whispered, doing her best to soothe the weeping woman.

* * *

Once Eirika was asleep, Tana rose from the bedside and crept out the door. Once outside she looked around the courtyard. The whole place was a soft blue, leading Tana to realize that it was nearly dawn. Stifling a yawn, the Frelian Princess headed back to her room. Walking quickly she saw a light flicker in General Seth's room. With a shake of her head and a gentle smile the blue-haired maiden knocked softly on the door.

She was surprised to see Seth, shirtless and worried open the door.  
"Oh, Princess Tana, how may I assist you...please excuse my appearance." Tana smiled and shook her head.  
"You know Seth, sometimes there are more important things than duty." She walked away without another word, leaving a confused, sleepy paladin standing in his doorway. Confused, Seth walked back into his room and was asleep before he hit the pillow.


	7. Good morning kiss

_"Sometimes there are more important things than duty." _

Tana's words rang in Seth's head even as he slept. He KNEW of course that some things were more important than duty to SOME people. After all, he had heard of knights leaving the guard to be with their families, there was nothing wrong with that. He had never begrudged those men (except Orson) and often thought it was the best course for them, (again, except for Orson). But...it had never occurred to him that he, General Seth, The Silver Knight of Renais, might be entitled to that same thing. _This is different. _Dream-Seth chided himself, even as he pulled Dream-Eirika into his arms, _Eirika has a duty to Renais as well...its not like I'm the only one keeping this from happening. _Even in his dreams, he found no recourse from this trouble.

* * *

Dawn broke. The sun stretched sleepily over the mountain, like an unwilling child. And speaking of things behaving rather like unwilling children, Ephraim awoke, rubbed his eyes, dressed himself and stumbled towards the kitchen for some breakfast. Joshua, Innes and Cormag were sitting at a small table, eating quietly. Forde was dozing off in a chair nearby while Franz tried to throw things into his brother's snoring mouth.  
"Geez, I think he's set a new record." Said the young knight to Kyle, who was sitting nearby quietly eating. "He got in here about 2 minutes ago and is already passed out." Ephraim let out a long, undignified yawn,  
"Mornin' everyone." He blinked and stretched before looking at the stunned servants and all of his friends.  
"Morning." Joshua said, pushing a plate towards the blue-haired King, "You sleep alright."  
"Like a rock." the young kings and knights talked amongst themselves for a while. Though, eventually, Ephraim got antsy and itching to leave.

"Where are Seth and Eirika?" He asked, looking over at Innes. As if on cue, the Princess walked into the room. Her soft hair was tied back with a white ribbon, she wore a light yellow tunic, leather riding boots and pants, on her left hip was the rapier Seth had given her before the War of the Stones.  
"Is everything alright?" She asked, looked confused at the number of dropped jaws. Innes grinned, a sudden change from his normal surly appearance.  
"You look lovely." He said, Erika curtsied slightly, and then (rather pointedly) turned her attention away from her fiance.  
"Is General Seth not awake yet?" She looked at Ephraim,  
"No, do you mind Erika?"  
"Not at all." The Princess bowed and left the room. It was at this convenient moment that Franz managed to hit Forde squarely in the eye with a grape.  
"WHAT HAPPENED!" The Captain jumped from his chair, sword drawn. Franz and Kyle started laughing. Ephraim suppressed a giggle (and instantly wanted a medal for it) Joshua gave out a hearty laugh and Innes looked bored.

* * *

Erika made her way to Seth's room. The door was unlocked and slightly ajar. A mischievous smile on her lips, she pushed open the door silently. The general was on his back, sound asleep in his trousers, the blankets messily tossed off of him. Silent as a field mouse, Erika set down her rapier, shut the door and padded over to the bed. She looked at the sleeping knight's features and felt herself ache with longing for him.  
_I really shouldn't..._ she told her self as she bent towards him. Seth rolled over slightly, a single word escaped his lips.  
"Eirika..."  
"Yes Seth?" She whispered, sitting lightly on his bed, her heart fluttering like a bird.  
"I love you." the sleeping man said, Eirika felt herself blush as tears rushed to her eyes.  
"I...I love you too." She said, pressing her lips gently to his, "I always have."

Seth awoke to the sensation of soft lips on his own and opened his eyes as the kiss ended.  
"P-Princess!" He said, turning bright red and sitting up sharply.  
"I love you." She replied simply. Without thinking, Seth pulled her to him, a sharp kiss. He kissed her as her had always wanted to, pushing her gently onto the bed, holding her in his embrace. Eirika went with it, she lay beside him, warm in a kiss, a hug, Seth's bare chest against her. All their longing rushed out of them like a bursting dam. There was no restraint left for those precious few moments.

After a moment they stopped, looked at each other and turned away.  
"We can't do this." He said softly,  
"I know."  
"You are to marry Innes..."  
"I know" she batted tears from her eyes.  
"I'm just a knight." At this Erika turned to face him, she put a hand on his face, brushed red hair from his eyes and said simply.  
"No Seth, you're the man I love."  
"Eirika..." he crushed her too him. "If only."

"Hey! Guys! We're leaving soon!" Franz's excited voice broke the spell. Seth stood, very much the proper General and donned his tunic.  
"We must hurry Highness, we can't keep his majesty waiting." Eirika let out a sigh and then a sly smile appeared on her ruby lips.  
"No, no we can't." she replied, walking up behind him and reaching up, tightening her fist in his hair and standing on her tip-toes to place a light kiss on the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She disappeared down the hallway. Seth shuddered for a moment and shook off his shock. He grabbed the necklaces and chased after her.


	8. Admission and Confession

_"We must hurry Highness, we can't keep his majesty waiting." _

Eirika was practically skipping down the hallway, Seth following her and try to contain his desire. Franz was practically bouncing with delight. He watched as his idol saddled the princess' horse as well as his own.  
"Don't worry Franz." Forde yawned, "Some day you'll be just as strong as General Seth." The blonde knight saddled his own horse, put paper and ink in the saddle bag and grabbed his hunting spear.  
"I hope I'm as strong," Franze said, "But man, if I'm that bad a telling women how I feel, shoot me." "Lets get going." The older boy said, clapping his brother on the shoulder and laughing. Franz beamed up at him,  
"Alright."

Ephraim stood beside his horse, stroking the beast's nose as he adjusted the reins.  
"Easy, Easy..." He said soothingly. His lance was strapped to the creature's right flank, just within arms reach. With grace and skill he swung his leg over the side and grabbed the reins. Looking, for the first time that day, very regal. He watched as Innes rode over to where Erika and Seth were saddling their own horses.

"Princess Eirika,"  
"Majesty." Said the woman, looking up at her "fiance".  
"Do you plan to ride with us?"  
"Yes Sire."  
"Why not stay here with Natasha and Tana?" The Frelian king's voice was slightly irate. Eirika looked prepared to argue when Seth chipped in.  
"By your leave Majesty. It is a tradition in Renais that any noble, man or woman, may participate in the hunt."  
"It is the same in Frelia."  
"I understand Majesty. However, what I propose is that I ride with Erika as an escort. To keep her from harm, I do believe that is your concern?"  
"Yes, thank you...General." Innes grumbled, knowing he had lost. Once he was gone, Erika looked at Seth.  
"Thank you, General." She curtsied politely and mounted her white horse. Something about the way she said "general" made his stomach do a backflip. He instantly remember how she had looked, lying his bed, hair wild and arms around his neck. Staving off the urge to (lovingly) call his princess a wretched little tease, Seth swung onto his mare.

"Lets move out!" Ephraim said happily. And at that the hunting party raced out the gates.  
"Ephraim! How about a race!" Innes yelled, always eager to prove he was better. Ephraim agreed and the two kings raced into the distance with Joshua, Franz and Kyle chasing after them to judge. Seth looked over, Forde was sleeping in his saddle, his horse proceeding after Franz at a gallop. The general shook his head in wonder at Forde's ability to sleep through everything.  
"I wonder why he never falls off..." Eirika asked, watching her party disappear, she followed at a trot. Seth was beside her.  
"Special saddle, your highness."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." He looked at her for a moment before stirring up all his courage (which largely consisted of dropping his inhibitions for a moment, easier said than done, that). "Princess..." Seth said softly, Erika turned to look at him.  
"Yes General?" She said as her head turned. The moment it faced him, Seth put his lips to hers. Her eyes shot open with surprise, but closed with the kiss. After a moment they pulled away.  
"S-Seth..." She gasped, taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry Eirika, I know that was very...forward...of me. But I wanted you to know, I love you Eirika. I have for a very long time. I...I know you're going to marry Innes and, as a knight of Renais, I can't come between that. But...as someone madly and inconsolably in love with you, here." He produced one of the necklaces from his bag and placed it around her neck. She looked at it, awestruck, the perfectly polished silver gleamed in the morning sun, it was wrapped close around the blue gem. Lifting it up delicately she saw the engraving on the back.

_My duty is to Renais, but my heart belongs to you. _

"Oh Seth..." she said, choking back her tears, "If only I had something for you..." Seth produced the twin of her necklace.  
"I will wear this, everyday. In this way...I'll always have you near." Eirika's tears were flowing freely now. The flame-haired knight pulled her half-off her horse into his arms. Kissing her head, holding her 'til his own tears fell, mingling into the ocean of her hair.

It was at this moment that Forde arrived. He looked at the embracing figures on the horses and bent his head in sorrow. He had known for a long time what neither of them had spoken.  
"Um...Highness...General..." He said timidly, feeling much like someone who accidentally stumbles upon a sacred place with out knowing and is then berated by cultists.  
"F-Forde!" Eirika said, pulling away from Seth, "um...wow...this is..." Forde stopped her with a gesture.  
"Its alright, I'm not going to tell anyone. I've known for a while now. I think everyone except you two, and maybe Kyle, has. But the others are coming this way." Seth nodded in thanks. Then they heard the hoof beats, thundering through the brush. The lovers tucked their necklaces into their tunics at the last moment.

"Who won?" Eirika asked,  
"Franz did." Ephraim laughed, "his horse got away from him, he reached the finish line about 10 minutes before the rest of us." Innes did not look pleased and Franz looked embarrassed.  
"I wasn't even racing."  
"Shall we then?" The blue haired king said, "We managed to kill a deer, thanks to Kyle who was ACTUALLY paying attention..."  
"Hey! I got a rabbit!" said Joshua, laughing, "And I also lost money."

* * *

The merry band returned home. No one but Forde noticed that Seth and Erika rode together, they both looked straight ahead, or spoke to someone else. But periodically, each would raise a hand to their chest and touch the necklace through the folds of clothes.

That night, after a great feast, Eirika sought her brother out. He was sitting in the courtyard, avoiding all things courtly. He was, essentially, hiding, as he often did.  
"Ephraim..." Eirika said shyly, breaking her brother's concentration.  
"Yeah Erika?" He said, looking up at her.  
"Its about the marriage."  
"I was afraid of that, here, come sit." He patted the bench next to her and had her explain the whole situation. Once she had finished he smiled softly.  
"Why didn't you say something sooner? Why didn't Seth?"  
"We...we both felt we had a duty to Renais." Ephraim laughed gently.  
"No Eirika, after that horrible mess of a war, I and Renais have a duty to you and Seth as heroes." He hugged his sister.  
"Tell Seth I'll work things out." he smiled broadly. Ephraim loved it when plans went smooth.


	9. At long last

_"I'll work things out."_

Eirika kissed her brother on the cheek and ran back to the dining hall. Upon arrival she met with Forde, who was on his way to take a short nap.  
"Forde have you seen-"  
"Seth? Yeah, he headed to his room after he finished dinner."  
"Thank you!" She said excitedly, kissing the sleepy cavalier on the cheek and frolicking off. Ephraim strode up and stood beside his friend.  
"It all work out?" Forde asked,  
"Yep."  
"What's gotten into her?" Franz asked, appearing beside his brother.  
"You'll understand when you're older." the older boys smiled and headed off, one to find Innes and the other for a nap. Franz smiled broadly,  
"Seth finally did it I guess."

* * *

"Seth!" Eirika said excitedly, opening his door slightly. Seth was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a rag and some armor polish. The shirtless paladin looked up at her from his armor and smiled gently.  
"People are going to start guessing at things if you keep doing things like that." He said, half-joking. With a sly smile, the princess shut the door behind her and walked over to where her lover was shining his breast-plate. She knelt down on the floor beside him, one slender arm supporting her weight as she lowered his breast-plate. Seth, rather confused, let the plate fall to the ground with a clang. The scratches on his freshly polished armor were promptly ignored as Erika pressed her soft lips to his. She pulled away in a gentle taunt, and Seth smiled, again resisting the urge to call her a tease. Instead, he moved both hands around her, the left hand held the back of her head as he kissed her, the right hand pulled her into his lap from the small of her back. Erika felt her heart flutter as she sat on him, feeling his warm skin close against her, the taste of his lips, the smell of his sweat mixed with the fragrance of her hair and the gentle smell of the armor polish. The kiss ended, Erika curled up, her head in the crook of Seth's neck as the paladin stood up, holding her in a bridal carry and set her gently on the bed.

"Now then," He said, sitting beside her, "What were you yelling about when you came in?"  
"I wanted to tell you, Ephraim's going to help us. He's going to talk to Innes!"  
"What?" Seth said, "You're serious? That's wonderful." The paladin could hardly contain his joy. A knock at the door made them both jump. Seth threw on a tunic hurriedly and Erika fixed her hair before they answered the door. It was Joshua. Seth smiled at the young king and gave a bow.  
"Majesty."  
"Seth, Eirika, come quick. Ephraim needs you." responded the Jehennian royal, never much for fancy titles. The lovers exchanged glances and followed the red-haired man to the throne room. Joshua stopped outside the doors and turned around, smiling.  
"Right, this is where I leave you."  
"What why?" Eirika asked, Joshua shrugged,  
"Hey, this is Renais-Frelia business." He said and winked, "Besides, I have something else to take care of." He smiled at Natasha who was walking towards their room and followed her.

* * *

Seth smiled, shook his head and offered Eirika his arm. She took it, leaning against him as she had the day before. This time though, she didn't "imagine" being his lover, she didn't long to know his embrace. They were as much of each other as two people could possibly be. Seth felt his heart flutter as he entered the throne room. Part of him felt like a traitor to his country, but a much larger part of him felt righteous. It felt...right...to have Eirika there, to have her with him, leaning on him, to show everyone how much he loved her.  
"General Seth!" the voice of King Innes filled the room. He was seated on Ephraim's right, Tana and Cormag stood close at hand. Vanessa was standing by, Seth noticed the Falcon-Knight looked a little distant, a little sad.  
"Majesty." Seth gave a low bow,  
"Princess Erika of Renais." Eirika curtsied, her arm still holding Seth's. She was scared, worried. For the first time, she realized that Seth had just technically committed treason.  
"King Innes."  
"It has reached my ears that you two are...attached."  
"Yes Sir." Seth's voice found strength in Eirika's touch, having her there lent him all he needed. He was no traitor, he was in love.  
"Is this true Eirika?"  
"Yes."  
"Then..." He paused, looked over at Ephraim and...for once in a great rare while, smiled. "You both have my blessing." Erika's eyes shot open, she looked unbelieving from Ephraim to Innes to Seth and back again. Seth stood, stoic as ever save for a smile on his lips.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Seth said, giving a bow. He then stood a little straighter and left Erika where she was, walking to kneel before Ephraim's chair.  
"Your Majesty."  
"Yes General?"  
"I would ask a boon."  
"And what would it be?"  
"I ask..." Seth swallowed, although he knew Ephraim would agree...the idea of asking still made him anxious, "I ask permission to woo and marry your sister, Princess Eirika."  
"Granted." Ephraim shrugged, "Woo away, General." Eirika was weeping with joy and nodded happily. Seth stood, bowed and walked over to Eirika. He knelt before her, taking her lily white hand in his and pulling the necklace from his tunic.

"Princess...no...Eirika. Will you marry me?" Eirika smiled and pulled the necklace from her breast.  
"There is my answer. Yes. Eternally, eagerly, and completely, Yes!" Seth stood, pulled her close and kissed her.  
"If I may have a moment." Innes said, his voice commanding attention from the whole room. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Vanessa, come here." The green haired woman blinked rapidly and walked to the king. She bowed and knelt before the throne.  
"Vanessa...I...I have been silent too long."  
"Majesty?"  
"Rise, Lady." Vanessa stood, unsure of what was happening.  
"Seth and Erika's confession has lead me to follow my own desire. I have kept my silence too long out of a sense of duty that was mislead." At this he dropped to one knee, Vanessa's eyes grew wide with surprise. Innes reached into his robe and took out a small, finely crafted ring. It was silver, inlaid with emerald in the shape of a horse head.  
"Vanessa," he took her hand, "What I ask I ask as a man. Not as a king, not as a noble, but as a simple man. Will you marry me?" Vanessa brought one hand to her mouth, eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees so she was at Inne's level and kiss him.  
"Yes..."

In the corner there was a start, Forde woke up suddenly, discovering much to his horror that other people had entered the room.  
"Shit." He said, rather loudly than he meant, falling out of his chair. Ephraim laughed, everyone laughed, Forde grinned, laughed and exited the room.


	10. Ending

SIX MONTHS LATER.

Seth was sitting in a high back chair, Eirika on his lap. The necklaces clearly visible. He had one hand around the Princess' waist, they other on the arm of his seat. Eirika was leaning against him, a serene smile as Forde finished the two's portrait. He grinned at the lovers and rolled his eyes as they kissed.  
"Right...I want a nap." He yawned and stood up, stretching out on his way to his room.  
"Sheesh!" Franz said accusingly, "How do you sleep so much?"  
"You should sleep more often, Captain." Forde teased. Franz smiled, happy about his new rank. Erika watched the brothers with amusement as they bickered on their way into the hall.  
"Do you think our kids will be like that?" She asked as she and Seth walked out into the newly finished courtyard. The Silver knight laughed and picked her up, spinning her in a circle.

"I certainly hope so." He set her down and kissed her. Tana giggled in the back ground.  
"So lively." She mocked, shaking her head happily.  
"So are you two." Erika teased back, pointing at her best friend and Cormag. The Wyvren-rider looked shocked.  
"Don't lump me in with her." He teased, wrapping an arm around his new wife. Tana giggled and kissed his cheek.

There was happiness in Renais that day. It was about a month after the reconstruction was complete and two marriages were taking place. Artur stood happily at the head of the great hall, Lute nearby, watching her husband. He smiled at Seth and Innes, who stood on either side of the altar, waiting for their lovers. The two girls walked out together. Gilliam wore his best green armor and lead a very beautiful Vanessa. She was radiant in her armor (having declined the dress), Innes drew himself up with pride as the woman, future queen, stood beside him.

Silence as the doors at the end of the hall opened again. Ephraim wore his crown and a regal blue tunic as he lead the stunning woman to her husband. Eirika wore a simple white gown with small blue flowers embroidered on it. It hung to her in a way that made Seth go weak at the knees, and on her breast flashed the necklace. Her blue hair was pulled back underneath a small crown.  
"Eirika..." He breathed as she stood beside him. The ceremony went by quickly, until it got to the vows. Innes went first.

"Vanessa. You served my family so long. Never once did you flinch in combat, never did you betray any oath or promise. And that is why I held you close at first. But that's not why I love you. I love you because you are the most beautiful, the kindest, the strongest, woman I have ever met. I will be the greatest king Frelia has ever seen with you beside me to temper my anger. I will be king for you, I will be the husband you deserve, I will give you all you need and ask for. I will love you til the ends of the Earth." Vanessa blushed.  
"Innes...my king...my love. I...I'm no good at speeches. My skill lies in the art of war. But...I love you, I always have, I always will." Everyone clapped. Gilliam blew his nose loudly and shook with tears, much to the amusement of all.

"Grown up so...so fast." he wept. Artur looked at Erika and Seth.  
"Seth?" He asked. The Paladin turned to face his love.  
"Erika..." he started, then paused, reaching a hand to his chest, "Eirika. I met you years ago. I still remember the first time I saw you, charging through the courtyard like a mad thing on my first day as a recruit. You are the reason I rose so far. My love for you made me strive for greatness, made me want to be the best. You are all I have ever longed for, all I could ever want." He looked at the necklace, "I almost let duty take you away from me. Never again. I will never again forsake you, my love, my angel, for duty. I am a knight of Renais, but...more importantly, I am completely, totally and inconsolably in love with you."  
"Seth..." Erika kissed him, "I will be everything you have seen in me. I will be the one to support you in all you endeavor to achieve, because I love you."

The wedding ended beautifully, and now, hopefully, so does my tale.

_We've found a kind of paradise in a flowers bloom.  
We've seen the end of a mystic land so close it meets the parting sun.  
We've shared the thoughts that two could share, we feel the truth, magic that we send..._

Note, That paragraph is from the song "Strangers" by Yoko Kanno. I don't own it...its just pretty.


End file.
